


Love Potion

by Tsukasa_Akabane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukasa_Akabane/pseuds/Tsukasa_Akabane
Summary: [l/n] [y/n] was in love with Iwaizumi Hajime. However, she has no courage to actually confess. But one day, her grandmother told her about the old love potion recipe that was created by their ancestors. Her grandmother also told her that both her and [y/n]'s mother used that potion to gain the love of [y/n]'s grandfather and father. And so, [y/n] decided, Iwaizumi Hajime would also be hers with the help of that love potion.





	1. Unattainable

"Ahh... Iwaizumi-kun." [l/n] [y/n] watched Iwaizumi on a distance as he won at arm wrestling against Hanamaki for who knows how many times.

[y/n] stared at the volleyball ace's arms as a second year with a short cropped blonde hair with two black stripes running down the side of his head took Hanamaki's place to challenge the schools 'arm wrestling champion' for three years straight.

"[y/n]-chan~ You're drooling." an annoying voice said beside her.

[y/n] looked at her side with an annoyed glare. "Oikawa."

Oikawa sat beside her and looked over at his friend who was the source of the girl's obsession.

"I'm not sure what you've seen on Iwa-chan. He's a brute." Oikawa grumbled with a pout.

[y/n] gave him a nasty look. "He's not. He's a charming guy." she looked over Iwaizumi with a dreamy look. "And those arms..."

Oikawa rolled his eyes. " _What was so freakin nice with Iwa-chan's arms?"_ he thought. "Just go and confess already! You're already a third year, this is your last chance." he tried to convince her. 

Oikawa knows her crush at the dense Iwaizumi for over two years now. Ever since he found out about it, he had been pushing her to confess. 

However, the girl always refuse in fear of being rejected. Iwaizumi considered her as a friend so she didn't want to ruin that, keeping her feelings hidden, satisfied with watching him from a far.

"[y/n]-chan who is hard headed was scared of being rejected~" Oikawa said in a sing song voice.

[y/n] shot him a look of annoyance but Oikawa just gave her an irritating grin.

"Too weak!" Iwaizumi shouted as she slammed the poor second year's arm on the table.

[y/n] stood up making Oikawa look up to her wondering what she was going to do.

"Iwaizumi-kun! Oikawa said he's next!" [y/n] shouted to Oikawa's horror.

Iwaizumi looked over to his childhood friend with a smirk that promise pure pain.

[y/n] gave Oikawa a sadistic grin as she looked at him. "Go ahead, Oikawa. I thought you said you could best Iwaizumi-kun in arm wrestling."

"Oh? Let me see what you can do, Shittykawa." Iwaizumi challengingly said.

Teary eyed, Oikawa screamed. "[y/n]-chan! You're terrible!"

* * *

"Grandma! I'm back!" [y/n] called as she entered the home she shares with her grandmother.

"Oh! Welcome back, [y/n]. I'm almost done with dinner preparation, go and change upstairs." the old woman said giving her a warm smile.

"Okay. Thanks grandma." [y/n] smiled back and headed upstairs to her room.

The moment she entered the room, her phone rings. Curious of who was calling, she pulled it out of her pocket and checked the caller only to panic seeing the name of her long time crush flashing on the screen.

She hastily received the call. "Hello? Iwaizumi-kun?"

"Hey! [y/n]? You're home?" Iwaizumi's deep voice sounded. [y/n] actually wanted to squeal hearing it but restrained herself.

"Yes. I just arrived." she replied with a big smile.

"I see. Sorry for suddenly calling. I'm worried you'll end up wandering somewhere again." Iwaizumi said.

[y/n] pouted. Was he treating her like a child? "What do you mean by that?!"

"Heh! You tend to daydream while walking. Remember when you suddenly found yourself in front of Karasuno that one time?" Iwaizumi laughed.

"Shut up! Not funny!" she shot at him. She was actually daydreaming about Iwaizumi at that time and ended up at Karasuno.

Since she wasn't sure how she got there or how to return back home, she ended up giving Iwaizumi a call in panic.

Iwaizumi, along with Oikawa came to pick her up later on. She endured their teasing the whole time they were walking back.

Since then, Iwaizumi would always give her a call to ask where she was and also, to remind her of that embarrassing day.

Although she hated it when he teased her, she couldn't help but to feel happy knowing that Iwaizumi was worried about her.

"Anyway, I better go now. I'm still at the school, were already going to pack up and go home. See you tomorrow." Iwaizumi said.

"Be careful on your way home."

"I will." With that, the call ended.

[y/n] sighed happily. Caring, strong and very manly. Yup, he's her perfect guy. If only she wasn't a wuss.

* * *

"I'm sorry I couldn't help too much at the restaurant. The school work was really too much for me." [y/n] apologized as she ate with her grandmother.

They have a family restaurant serving traditional Japanese dishes. There were a lot of employees there but she still feel bad for not being able to help.

Her grandmother however didn't seems to mind. "Don't worry about it. Just focus on your studies. I'm fine. I'm still strong enough to manage the restaurant. Besides, all our employees are hard workers. So you don't have o worry about us."

[y/n] smiled, thankful at her grandmother's kindness. The old woman took her in when her parents died on a car crash. Since then, she's been there with her. 

"Don't worry, grandma. Once I graduate high school, I would be able to take over and you don't have to work anymore." [y/n] said.

Her grandmother looked back at her with a questioning look. "How about college? Aren't you going to one?"

[y/n] smiled and shook her head. "No. I plan on helping at the restaurant after high school."

"But [y/n]..."

"It's alright. This is what I really want. College is fun but taking care of the restaurant which is our family's pride is a lot more important." she stated. "Although, I would really miss Iwaizumi-kun."

"Iwaizumi?"

[y/n]'s eyes widened. Did she said it out loud?! [y/n] looked at her grandmother who was smiling teasingly.

"Is my little [y/n] in love with this Iwaizumi-kun?" the old lady grinned.

[y/n] pouted. "Stop teasing me, grandma."

Her grandmother chuckled. "I'm not teasing you. I'm just asking if you're in love with this Iwaizumi."

[y/n] looked down shyly and nodded.

"You don't need to be shy. It was just us here. Besides, I also passed that stage of teenage life." she said.

[y/n] looked up to her. "Grandma? Have you ever fell in love but ended up not telling that guy because you're scared that he'll reject you and ruin your friendship with him?" [y/n] asked.

The old woman smiled. "Your grandfather was my first and the only man who have been on my life."

[y/n]'s eyes widened. She didn't know that. "Really?"

Her grandmother nodded and then looked at her with a conspiring look. "Do you want to know the secret of our family?"

[y/n] gave her a questioning look. "Secret?"

She smiled and nodded. "With this, you'll be able to make that Iwaizumi like you. It was really effective, both me and your mother used it to your grandfather and father!"

[y/n]'s eyes widened. "Really?!'

"Yes." the old lady grinned. "All you need to do is use a special recipe from our ancestor."

"Recipe?"

She nodded. "A love potion recipe."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. The Magic of the Spell

"I'm done with the chocolate, grandma." [y/n] turned the stove off and turned to her grandmother who was patiently watching her make the 'potion'.

The said potion however wasn't what she was expecting. Normally, when you said potion, it was a clear colored liquid or something along those strange concoction they show on those shoujo witch anime's you'll see on TV.

Their family secret love potion however was a homemade chocolate sauce which was kinda strange because... How did it become a potion?!

Skeptically, [y/n] looked down to the pot where the delicious smelling chocolate sauce were in.

"You're wondering how this chocolate became a potion, right?" the old woman stepped beside her and handed her a small scroll.

[y/n] looked up to her questioningly. "What's this?"

"This, my dear, is the spell you needed to chant to turn this chocolate sauce into a magical love potion."

"This?" [y/n] opened the scroll and read what was written inside. Her eyebrow knit in confusion as she read what was written.

Seeing her reaction, the old woman laughed. "It doesn't make sense, huh?"

[y/n] nodded. She could read the kanji fine but she wasn't sure what those words meant. She could read 'love and dream' in there but she wasn't sure about the other words. It might be some ancient lost language of something.

"What does this mean?" [y/n] asked.

Her grandmother shook her head. "I don't know. No one knows. My mother nor my grandmother didn't know either. It's meaning has already been lost."

[y/n] looked down to the scroll. Was this the right thing to do? Does she really want to obtain Iwaizumi's affection by giving him the chocolate sauce turned magic chocolate sauce?

Wait! That wasn't the right question to ask! She was supposed to ask if the spell was even real!

Her grandmother said that both her and [y/n]'s mother used the magic to make the men they love love them back. Her grandmother never lied to her. But this was kind off strange. Was magic even real?

"What's wrong?" her grandmother gently tap her shoulder.

[y/n] looked up to her. "Is this really real? Magic?"

The old woman smiled. "Why don't you try it and see for yourself? It won't hurt him, I promise."

[y/n] looked down and closed her eyes. She imagined Iwaizumi. The way he moves, the way he smiled, the way he frowned and the way he watched over his friends. It would make her happy if he also loved her back but was it really alright to do something like this?

Back at middle school, she heard something about 'red strings'. They said that invisible red stings connects soulmates to each other. She thought that was strange since there were a lot of people who died single. But if it was true, will she get punished if she get in between Iwaizumi and his soulmate?

[y/n] then imagined Iwaizumi with another girl. She felt her heart grew heavy in pain at the thought. No. She don't want that. She would never let that to happen.

She opened her eyes determinedly. Screw red strings of fate! She'll have Iwaizumi Hajime no matter what!

[y/n] looked up to her grandmother with determined look. "What do I need to do?"

* * *

[y/n] nervously made her way to Iwaizumi's classroom. It was lunch break and although nervous, she was determined to give Iwaizumi the churros and the chocolate dip slash love potion she made for him.

Her grandmother gave her an instruction before she let her cast the spell.

She told her that there were some certain rule to follow in order to make the magic work. 

One, the target must be a friend. She said that using the potion to a stranger or someone who didn't even know you negates the effect. The closest he was to you, the better!

Two, you need to make sure your love was real and wasn't just an infatuation or lust. You need to be sure that you wanted him to be with you forever if you wanted the potion to work.

And three, after he consumed the potion, you need to confess your feelings to him before the day ends.

If he rejected you despite of the potion, then that only meant you failed to follow all the rules.

[y/n] sweat as she tried to calm herself. "It's going to be fine, [y/n]. You followed all the rule. Iwaizumi is a close friend, you love him and you'll confess later." she whispered. "It's going to be fine."

"[y/n]-chan~"

"Kyaaa!!!" [y/n] jumped almost dropping the box of churro at the sound of the voice. 

[y/n] looked back and scowled seeing it was Oikawa. 

"What the hell! Oikawa! I almost dropped the churros!" she shot him a glare.

Oikawa's eyes brightened. "Churro! Give me some!"

Oikawa reached over the box but [y/n] pulled it away from his reach. "Nope. This is for Iwaizumi-kun."

"Ehhh?! Just give me one! I'm not going to take all of it!" he whined and tried to take the box again but [y/n] nimbly avoided his hands.

"No!" she shot him a glare. "The only one allowed to eat this is Iwaizumi-kun. I'll bring you some tomorrow but this one here is only for him."

"Why?!" Oikawa pouted.

"Just because."

"Ah! Oikawa-senpai!" a group of girls surrounded Oikawa. [y/n] hastily slipped away, leaving Oikawa and continue on her way to Iwaizumi's classroom.

* * *

"Churro?" Iwaizumi looked down at the box [y/n] handed him.

[y/n] nodded, looking down. "Uhmm... Yes. I hope you'll like it." she shyly said.

He was done eating lunch and were already full so he kinda feel bad that she have gone through all the trouble making her way to his classroom.

He love whatever [y/n] made. She probably learned a lot from her grandmother who was an owner of a restaurant. 

He has been there once, along with Oikawa, Matsukawa and Hanamaki. But since it was a slightly expensive place, their student budget won't be able to let them go there on daily basis. The place served good foods though.

Not wanting to waste her good will, Iwaizumi smiled at her. "Thank you, [y/n]. I'll take it."

[y/n]'s face reddened more making Iwaizumi wonder what was happening to her.

"Are you alright? Your face is red." he asked worriedly.

"Yes! Yes! I'm fine! Anyway! Can you meet me later behind the volleyball gym building?"

"Hmm? Sure. But why?" 

"I... I have something important to tell you. Please meet me alone, okay?" she nervously looked straight to his eyes.

Iwaizumi nodded. "Alright."

[y/n] let a relieved sigh and smiled. "Thanks! I'll see you later, Iwaizumi-kun!" she said and run out of the classroom, passing Oikawa who turned to look at her with a strange look.

"What's wrong with her?" Oikawa muttered and took a seat in front of Iwaizumi.

"I don't know."

"Wah! Churros!" Oikawa grabbed the box and opened it. "Chocolate dip!"

"Don't touch that!" Iwaizumi slapped his hand away when he tried to take one.

"I just want one! You already ate lunch! Let me have some of this!" Oikawa whined.

"Later." Iwaizumi said. "Let's wait for Matsukawa and Hanamaki."

* * *

[y/n] nervously waited for Iwaizumi behind the volleyball boys club gym. She fidgeted as she tried to calm herself.

"It's okay. He ate the churros and he likes it with a chocolate dip so you'll be fine." she chanted over and over again.

This was the first time she was going to confess to someone. Back at middle school, she has never found someone she like and when she reached highschool, she saw Iwaizumi and fell in love. That makes Iwaizumi her first love.

"Now, I'm more nervous." she grabbed her other hand, squeezing it tightly. Maybe this wasn't really a good idea?

Just then, [y/n] heard footsteps. [y/n] looked up and found Iwaizumi walking to her.

"Iwaizumi-kun."

"Hey, [y/n]."

"Uhmm... How is the chocolate dip?" she nervously asked.

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow. "The dip? You care about the chocolate dip more than the churro?"

[y/n] mentally slapped herself. Was she stupid? "Uhmm! Yes! The churro! How is it? And.... And the chocolate dip! How are they?" she covered her mistake. Hopefully, he won't find her weird.

"Uhm... Yeah. They're good. Thanks for giving me some."

[y/n] smiled. If she could make him happy with food, then she'll make more for him.

"So? Why did you ask me to come here?" Iwaizumi asked.

[y/n] stiffened. Right. She almost forgot about that. She tightened her hand into a ball as she hesitated. Could she really do this? Could she really confess? What if the potion failed? She'll get rejected and he might try avoiding her. She don't want that.

Iwaizumi worriedly look at her. She looked bothered by something. He then reached over and gently stroke her hair. Surprised, she looked up.

"It's okay. If something is bothering you and if its me who could help you out of it, then just tell me. I'll do everything to help you."

He was kind. Oikawa called him brute but he was not. He was actually gentle with her. He always make sure to be careful with her and to make sure she was fine. That was why, she wanted him. Yes, only him.

[y/n] determinedly stared at him. "Iwaizumi-kun. I like you."

Iwaizumi's eyes widened in shock at her confession. [y/n] faltered a bit but continued.

"I like you a lot. I know that were friends and I'm risking that friendship by confessing but I have to tell you or else I'll surely regret not telling you."

Iwaizumi was silent. He has a blank look on his face. Did the potion failed to work?

Her heart sank. She probably failed the rule number one. Maybe, the closeness they have wasn't enough?

[y/n] stepped back and turned to walk away. She feel her eyes stinging. She started to take a step but was stopped by a strong hand on her arm. She looked back in surprise.

"I-Iwaizumi-kun?"

"A-are you sure you're fine with someone like me?" he asked, his face slightly red. "I... I have no experience with women. I might end up boring you. So..."

[y/n] happily jumped, wrapping her arms around Iwaizumi's neck, hugging him. The red faced Iwaizumi wrapped her arm around her, supporting her. 

"[y/n]..."

"Yes! Yes, Iwaizumi-kun! Yes, I'm sure!" she shouted as happy tears fell from her eyes.

Iwaizumi's surprise melted into a smile, hugging her more tightly.

Hidden from the couple's sight was Oikawa, phone in hand. He took a picture of the two and chuckled darkly. "Blackmail, Iwa-chan~"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. The Way to a Man's Heart

"Iwaizumi-kun!" [y/n] entered the gym, passing Oikawa and the group of girls who surrounded him and run towards her boyfriend for one week, Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi looked up from where he was sitting on the floor and smiled seeing [y/n].

"Hey, [y/n]." he noticed the box she was carrying. "What's that?"

[y/n] kneeled on the floor, in front of him and open the box with a wide smile. "I made a daifuku for you."

"Oh. Thank you." he plucked one of the daifuku and took a bite. "Hmn... Delicious! The suama yesterday was delicious too." he let a smile. "Thank you for the desserts you've been making for me. Although I kinda feel bad that you've been doing this everyday."

[y/n] shook her head, giving her boyfriend a gentle smile. "I love doing this for you."

Iwaizumi sighed with a smile and pulled her beside him, making her sit. He then plucked another daifuku and feed it to her.

Blushing, [y/n] took a bite.

On a distance, Oikawa who already managed to escape his admirers, pouted as he watched his friends, Iwaizumi and [y/n].

Matsukawa and Hanamaki stepped beside him, looking at their captain with a questioning look.

"Why are you glaring at Iwaizumi?" Hanamaki questioned.

"Why is Iwa-chan so lucky? Being able to eat sweets from [y/n]-chan's family restaurant."

"[y/n]-chan gave us some too." Matsukawa said and showed Oikawa the box of daifuku [y/n] passed him when he saw her outside.

"You're just jealous that none of your previous girlfriends treats you like a king." Hanamaki stated with a grin.

Oikawa pouted more. "Damn Iwa-chan and his luck."

* * *

[y/n] hummed a small tune as she prepared the manju she'll give Iwaizumi tomorrow. She would give it to Iwaizumi along with the bento she would make.

"I've never seen you look so happy, making a manju before." her grandmother said as she entered the kitchen.

[y/n] smiled as she glanced over her grandmother. "Well... Its for Iwaizumi-kun. Anything that makes him happy makes me happy too."

The old lady chuckled. "He'll surely gain weight with all the sweets you've been feeding him."

[y/n] shook her head. "I doubt it. With all the training they've been doing, I'm sure the sweets won't affect him that much. But to be safe, I try to lessen the sugar a bit."

[y/n] returned to what she was doing while her grandmother watched her affectionately.

"Is he making you happy?" her grandmother suddenly asked after a short silence.

[y/n] looked back to her and nodded. "Yes. He's really good to me. This one week have brought me nothing but happiness. Although..." [y/n] looked down. "Everything is just an illusion. The only reason why he is with me is because of the love potion I made for him."

Her grandmother walked closer to her and gently tilted her face upward, making her look up to her. "Listen darling. Fake as it may be to your eyes, the happiness you bring him is real. Also..." she shook her head. "Everything is not as it may seems..."

[y/n] looked at her questioningly. "What do you mean?"

The old lady smiled. A smile, full of secret meaning. "You'll understand someday." she said and left the kitchen.

[y/n] just watched her as she wondered what her grandmother meant with what she said.

* * *

"Damn. I'm stuffed." Iwaizumi said as he leaned on the wall.

Him and [y/n] were on the rooftop, just having finished the food she had made for their lunch.

"Oikawa was angry that I didn't invite him to eat with us." Iwaizumi said as his phone rang again which was most likely a text whining from the trashy captain.

"You should have invited him. Makki and Mattsun too. I made enough for all of us." [y/n] said, feeling sorry for Oikawa. She kinda feel guilty for leaving the captain out. Back then, the three of them along with Matsukawa and Hanamaki eats together if it was possible. When there was an afternoon practice, they couldn't join her but if there was none, they joins her.

"Its fine. Its just today. Tomorrow we'll eat with them again." he assured her. "I just want some time alone with you." he said, wrapping his arm around her back, pulling Ber closer to him.

[y/n] smiled with a small blush and laid her head on his shoulder.

Iwaizumi, contrary to what she had expected, wasn't actually a blushing type making her question if he was really new to relationships. He do blush once in a while but it was rare. She actually blushes more than he was. 

He was also good with his words. He doubt he was trying to be romantic but words of love just naturally comes out from him. And he says it so casually at times too.

Iwaizumi also didn't mind physical contact. He liked wrapping his arms around her when he leads her around and he didn't mind her wrapping her arms around him (she do feel shy doing that but she won't waste a chance to touch his arm).

"I'll bring you agedashi tofu tomorrow." she said.

Iwazumi's eyes brightened. "Really?! You're the best, [y/n]."

[y/n] smiled and scooted closer to Iwaizumi. "Look forward to it." She'll make all the food in the world if it would make him like her truly without the effect of the love potion.

* * *

"Iwa-chan... You lucky brute. Eating all those high quality food of [y/n]-chan." Oikawa grumbled as he laid his head on the table. In front of him was Matsukawa and Hanamaki.

"Dude, just be happy for him." Hanamaki said, sighing at their childish captain.

Oikawa mumbled something although the two couldn't really hear him clearly. They didn't really care so they didn't asked him to repeat it.

"Anyway, I've been thinking about this for a while. I do know that [y/n] liked Iwaizumi since were first year but I'm surprised Iwaizumi liked her too." Hanamaki said.

Matsukawa nodded. "Yeah. Did you know about that, Oikawa?"

Oikawa raised his head as he think it over. After a while he shook his head. "Nope. Didn't really noticed anything. But Iwa-chan has always been good with hiding things. He was good at hiding feelings." he said and pouted. "But I do hope he would learn to hide his irritation to me even just for a day."

Matsukawa and Hanamaki exchanged glances. "Strange."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Worries

One week before the Spring High, Seijoh was working hard in practice.

Everyone was still sore about their loss against Shiratorizawa team and that pain of losing was what motivates them to keep working hard.

Iwaizumi was also doing more practice after their usual club hour and thanks to that, [y/n] barely sees him.

Sure, [y/n] brings him bento at lunch but he couldn't eat with her because he also do some afternoon practice. With the Spring High around the corner, he can't afford to take it easy. With Karasuno getting more stronger, its not just Shiratorizawa they needed to watch out for.

[y/n] was lonely, sure. But she understand why Iwaizumi needed to sacrifice their time together for more training.

On the other hand, she was worried. She was worried about him, pushing himself too hard. [y/n] wanted to do something to help him but she don't know what. She doesn't know how to play volleyball so she can't really offer anything when it comes to his training.

She feel useless.

[y/n] sighed as she looked around their kitchen. Is all she could do was to make food for him? Was there anything else she could do to help him?

Finding no answer, she let a sigh as she decided to make a pudding.

* * *

"Hey, Iwa-chan. I haven't seen [y/n]-chan for a while." Oikawa said as he sat beside his friend on the floor.

Iwaizumi glanced at Oikawa then returned to his notebook. He was using his break to study. If he wanted to go to a good college, he needed to study well.

"She actually go here to bring my food. But she doesn't really stay too long. I think, she's busy." Iwaizumi replied, his eyes on his notes.

"Hm? Don't you think she's feeling lonely?"

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa, raising an eyebrow at his comment. "What?"

Oikawa stretched a bit as he explained. "I had girlfriends before, you know. A lot of them complains about how busy I am while some don't really talk. Either way, I knew they were lonely whenever I focused all my attention to volleyball. Later, they would rarely show themselves to the court and the next time I see them, they'll dump me." he looked at Iwaizumi. "I know it can't be helped but are you sure you wanted to go on the same path as me?"

Iwaizumi looked down. Volleyball was important to him by unlike Oikawa, his world doesn't revolve on that sport.

He noticed the pattern too on Oikawa's previous girlfriend's. Oikawa would be busy, some will complain, some will keep silent, then they wouldn't go to the gym to watch him anymore and the next day, Oikawa would complain to him about getting dumped.

Was [y/n]'s short visits to the gym was also a sign that they're falling apart?

* * *

[y/n] smiled bitterly as she picked up her back. The class has ended and it's time to go home.

"Another day of walking home without Iwaizumi-kun." she muttered.

She turned to leave the room when she saw a figure standing on the door way.

She stared in surprise, not expecting to see him there.

"Iwaizumi-kun? What are you doing here? Don't you have a practice?"

Iwaizumi was on his school uniform, meaning he haven't gone to the gym yet.

"Going home?" Iwaizumi asked.

[y/n] nodded. "Yes, I promised grandma I'll help at the restaurant today since we don't have classes tomorrow."

Iwaizumi took her bag from her and then turned. "Come on." he said and walked.

[y/n] looked at him surprised. "Ah! Wait for me!" she run after him. "Iwaizumi-kun, how about the practice?"

"You don't need to worry about that. I need to make sure you won't found yourself on some unfamiliar place again." he grinned.

[y/n]'s cheeks reddened as she glared at him. "That only happened one time! I wish you'll just forget that it happened!"

Iwaizumi laughed. "Nope. I'll never forget that."

[y/n] puffed her cheeks but couldn't find it on her heart to be angry. Not with that happy laugh.

* * *

Three days later, [y/n] found herself feeling troubled. Ever since that day when Iwaizumi came to pick her up on her classroom, he has been doing that for the next following days.

Don't get get wrong, she love walking home with Iwaizumi. She love spending time with him but she was worry about his training. In a few days, Spring High will begin and he needed to focus on it but instead of that, he was spending his time with her.

Whenever she question him about training, he would avoid the question and change the topic.

[y/n] sighed. She asked Oikawa about it but he refused to say anything. He did told her that the coach was getting angry at Iwaizumi for skipping the after class training.

"[y/n]." Iwaizumi called as he finally arrived. Sorry. Were you waiting long?"

[y/n] offered a small smile as she shook her head. "The class just finished."

She picked her bag up. "Let's go?"

* * *

Iwaizumi looked at his girlfriend as they walk side by side. She was quiet which wasn't normal.

[y/n] was noisy. She love to talk about random things. But now, she was unusually quiet. She seems thinking about something. Was something bothering her?

"Is everything, okay?" Unable to keep quiet anymore, Iwaizumi questioned [y/n].

[y/n] looked up to Iwaizumi. "What?"

"You're quiet and you look troubled. Is there something bothering you?"

[y/n]'s eyes shifted to the ground as she bit her lip. She wanted to ask him again about the traininh but she what if he decided to avoid the question again. He didn't wanted to talk about it and she dont want to sound so annoying.

"Is it something you couldn't tell me?" Iwaizumi asked. "I'm your boyfriend, you're supposed to tell me if something is up."

[y/n] stopped walking making Iwaizumi stop too. He needed looked at her as she look down to ground. It seems that she was mulling over something.

After a while, she looked up to him. Face was serious.

"Then why aren't you telling me anything?" she asked.

"What?"

"I keep asking you about training but you keep changing the subject. Why are you hiding things from me?" she asked, looking so sad. "All I want is to know if something happened that's why you were skipping the training. Why, Iwaizumi-kun? Is it something you don't want me to know?"

Iwaizumi stared at her. She really do looked sad. He didn't mean to make her sad. He didn't wanted to make her lonely so he decided to limit his time on training. He didn't want to worry her so he decided to keep silent about it. But was it worth it if she was looking like that?

Iwaizumi sighed and ruffled her hair. She looked up to him, slightly surprised.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad like this." he smiled.

[y/n] then hugged him. "Tell me what happened."

* * *

"Is that it?!" [y/n] exclaimed as she stared at Iwaizumi in disbelief. She was worried he fought with the coach so he began skipping practice but the real reason were nowhere near that.

He explained what Oikawa told him and everything he thought after that conversation with the setter.

He said he was worried that she might ended up dumping him like what Oikawa's ex have done to the setter.

[y/n] was touched that he was so worried about her leaving him but at the same time, annoyed that he thought she was like Oikawa's ex girlfriends.

"Do I look like someone who will do that?" she said in annoyance. "I'm offered died you're lumping me with those girls."

"Sorry." Iwaizumi apologized. "You left too fast when you're bridging the be to to the gym. I got worried."

[y/n] sighed. "I just don't want to get in the way of your training so I leave.

Iwaizumi looked down. "Sorry."

"You know, I love seeing you work hard on volleyball. It was one of the thing I love from you. So don't ever think I'll hate you for doing your best with the training." [y/n] said, smiling. "Oh! Although don't push yourself too much or Ill end up worrying about your health this time."

Iwaizumi smiled. He really was lucky to have her. "Thank you."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. First Lover's Quarrel

[y/n] knew that Iwaizumi was a very nice and kind man. Those were only two of the reason why she loves him so much. But right now, she wished he wasn't nice or kind.

You see, Iwaizumi's Japanese Literature teacher thought it was a brilliant idea to give his students a very troublesome research project and told them to pair up. Well, that was nice and all but the problem was that project gave a certain girl a way to get close to Iwaizumi by asking him to pair up with her. And Iwaizumi being nice and all accepted it despite of it being awkward.

That girl had confessed to Iwaizumi when they we're first year. Of course, Iwaizumi politely rejected her but that didn't stop her from trying to get his affection.

[y/n] was sure that the girl was aware that Iwaizumi already had a girlfriend but it seems that she didn't care and was still aiming for him.

That was the reason why [y/n] was on a bad mood today. When Oikawa 'accidentally' let it slip to her, she ended up yelling at Iwaizumi who looked like he had no idea what made her so mad. When she asked him why he accepted, he told her that he would feel bad if he refuse pairing up with her, it was just a project after all. That only made her anger boil more further. In the end, she decided to give him a silent treatment and ignored him. Fed up with her, Iwaizumi chose to leave her alone and give her space.

"Why did he even paired up with her?! Didn't he know that she was only trying to get close to him?!" she complained the next day to Oikawa who was busy eating the daifuku she had brought. It was the volleyball team's break. They we're at the vacant lot behind the clubrooms. Iwaizumi was of course not there. He was probably with Matsukawa and Hanamaki somewhere.

"Well, you know Iwa-chan. He was kind of an airhead sometimes. He was probably not aware that the girl was after him. That, or maybe can't refuse, not wanting to hurt the girl's feelings," Oikawa said, mouth half full.

[y/n] scowled. "How about his girlfriend's feelings? Don't he feel bad of hurting my feelings?! I don't really care if he pair up with a girl but not 'that' girl!"

Oikawa only nodded his head as he stuffed his mouth with more food. Iwaizumi actually asked him to talk to [y/n]. Oikawa thought it was out of character of Iwaizuki to ask him help but then again, Iwaizumi was inexperienced when it comes to relationships, he probably thought that Oikawa could help since he had girlfriends before.

"Did you told Iwa-chan what you thought about this?" Oikawa asked.

[y/n] stopped as she tried to remember their fight. She wasn't really sure if she did. She was so frustrated and let her mouth run off. Come to think about it, she couldn't remember what exactly she told Iwaizumi that time. She remembered being angry but what did she said yesterday again?

Oikawa raised an eyebrow at her silence. "Don't tell me you just nagged at him?" he questioned. 

[y/n] only bit her lip as she turned her head away in response. Now, no wonder Iwaizumi got pissed. He probably got annoyed with her nagging, not sure what was making her mad at him. Iwaizumi wasn't really bright when it comes to girls so it wasn't strange to Oikawa why Iwaizumi was so clueless about why [y/n] was so angry.

Oikawa shoved the last daifuku in his mouth and grabbed his water bottle. "Dont worry, [y/n]-chan. Just give him time. He's a bit slow so he night need a lot of it," Oikawa joked as he stood up.

[y/n] looked up to him with a sad look. It was pretty obvious how frustrated she was from the look on her face.

Oikawa gave her a reassuring smile and patted her head. "Just calm down. Iwa-chan loves you. He won't easily fall to any seduction. Just trust him."

[y/n] smiled a bit. Oikawa might be annoying at times but you can really count on him.

* * *

"I seriously have no idea why she was so mad! She keep going on and on about how irritating I am but she won't tell me why I am irritating!" Iwaizumi complained to Matsukawa and Hanamaki this time. They we're at the club room, organizing the boxes of recorded plays of different schools.

"Woah! Congratulations Iwaizumi! You finally have your first fight with your girlfriend!" Hanamaki said as he and Matsukawa snickered.

Iwaizumi gave them unamused look. "You guys weren't helping."

"Hehe. Sorry," Hanamaki apologized although he doesn't look sorry at all. "I think she was jealous."

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at that. "Jealous? Why? I'm just pairing with Okita-san for a project?"

"Women are a very territorial creature, Iwaizumi. Especially [y/n]-san. She had been pining about you since the beginning and now that she finally have you on her clutches, I'm sure she'll fight to death to make sure you stay there," Matsukawa stated.

"I think that goes with men too," Hanamaki said. "I mean, I would be jealous too if the girl I love pairs up with a guy who was obviously interested to her. I'm sure that was what you'll also feel if you see [y/n]-chan work with a man who has a crush with her like that guy Mitsui."

Iwaizumi was beginning to see where [y/n] was coming from. Hanamaki was right. Once, [y/n] tutored her classmate, Mitsui who was obviously in love with her. He got so really annoyed, Oikawa ended up receiving all his anger that day. That day, they broke their record of the number of times Oikawa getting hit on the head with a ball.

But still...

"Don't she trust me?" he muttered.

"Well, she maybe trust you but I'm sure she don't trust the girl," Matsukawa said. "Surely, you won't trust Mitsui with her, right?"

Iwaizumi sighed. "I'm so stupid."

* * *

The class ended. [y/n] gloomily returned her things to her bag. She'll head straight home today. Normally, she would go to the volleyball gym and wait for Iwaizumi but since they we're fighting, she'll just go straight home.

After making sure that she had all her stuffs, she turned to leave but stopped in surprise seeing a familiar man at the doorway.

"I-Iwaizumi-kun..."

Iwaizumi walked in and stopped in front of her. He looked so serious. "I need to talk to you."

[y/n] wasn't sure what to say. She actually wanted to avoid talking to him, not wanting to make the situation worst. She was still angry at him, she might end up yellling at him again.

Seeing the hesitation in her eyes, Iwaizumi's gaze soften. "Please?"

She looked up to him. Maybe it was time to talk? She can't avoid talking to him forever.

She nodded her head. "Okay."

* * *

The couple decided to talk to the rooftop. The gentle wind greeted [y/n] the moment she stepped out to the area. The sky was orange in color, painting the surrounding beautifully.

She turned to face Iwaizumi and silently stood as she wait for him to gather his thoughts and talk.

The volleyball ace took a deep breath as he tried to think where to start. Oikawa had suggested a lot of thibgs bit they were all dumb ideas so it was up to him to think where to begin. He decided to start with the apology.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I should have thought carefully before pairing up with her." He looked away with embarrassment, scratching the back of his neck. "I honestly didn't see the problem with pairing up with her. Sure, it was awkward since she had confessed back then and I rejected her. But since I know that we're just pairing for a school work, I thought there was no hstm in accepting. I didn't even consider your feelings. I'm sorry."

It seems like he have thought about it hardly. She remembered Oikawa telling her before that Iwaizumi had no experience with women making him a bit oblivious. He was right. But [y/n] was happy that he was trying to understand her and making an effort to fix things.

She let out a small sigh. "Maybe I'm just being too possessive. I'm sorry, Iwaizumi-kun. I just couldn't help but to fear that someone will steal you from me. I'm sorry for snapping at you yesterday. It wasn't your fault. It's just me and my fears," she admitted.

Iwaizumi stepped closer to her and pulled her to a hug. "No. Don't be sorry. Thinking of it, I should be happy. That episode yesterday means you love me do much you don't want to lose me, right?"

[y/n] blushed at that. "Yes but please don't say that oir loud, its embarrassing."

Iwaizumi chuckled and pulled back. He looked down at her, hands on her shoulder. Before [y/n] could react, Iwaizumi swooped down and kissed her lips. It only took a few seconds but that was enough to stun [y/n].

"Tomato cheeks," he teased.

That snapped [y/n] from being stun. "Sh-shut up!" she growled as she turned her head away.

The ace laughed and pulled her back on a hug. "Don't worry. You're the only woman I'll ever love," he whispered.

[y/n] couldn't help but to feel a stinging pain upon hearing that. He was saying that because of the love potion. Will he say that without the potion influencing him?

But as Iwaizumi tightened his hokd on her, that pain disappeared. That's right... She'll do everything just to have him by her side. Even if she was just fooling herself with the illusion of love the love potion had casted on her.

* * *

The next day...

"Oh, its you, Okita-san!" [y/n] let out a bright smile as she opened the door of the Iwaizumi's house.

Okita looked surprised seeing her and what more, opening the door of the volleyball ace home.

"[l/n]-san? Wh-what are you doing here?" Okita asked.

"Ah, since we don't have classes today, Iwaizumi-kun asked me yesterday to stay for a night. It also happened that his whole family was away so he thought it'll be a good idea," she giggled. She wasn't lying, Iwaizumi did invited her to stay for a night although she was making it sound like they did something more than sleep. "Oh sorry, come in. Iwa-kun is still at the bath. Sorry, its my fault. I ended up dirtying him." Again, she wasn't lying. They we're trying to make a cake at the kitchen. In the middle if it, she decided to play around, wiping cream and flour on his face. Things got out if hand when he fought back. In the end, they ended up with a nessy kitchen and sticky hair and clothes. Iwaizumi had cleaned the kitchen when she was bathing so now it was his turn to clean.

Okita was looking at her still wet hair. She was about to dry it when Okita rang the door bell. [y/n] was mentally thanking all the gods in existence at Okita's good timing.

She silently smirk.  _"You' will not succeed in stealing him from me. I'll make sure of it..."_

"Let's go in, Okita-san. I still have to prepare Iwaizumi-kun's clothes."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
